yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Exoticzna/Dzień w zamknięciu
Notka od autorki Hey ludzie! x3 Z góry mówię, że jeśli jesteś tu, by przeczytać arcydzieło, pełne kryminalnych wątków i superrealistycznej krfi!!!1!, bądź cokolwiek ciekawego, to możesz już zawrócić. To opowiadanie jest lekkie, napisane w dość dziwny sposób i pewnie będzie w miarę krótkie, nie jest to wieloczęściowa historia (ale będę robić inne luzne opowiadania, z użyciem moich postaci i zapewne dodając też postacie innych osób). Pewnie będziecie mogli na koniec zrobić konkurs typu ,,Ile niedociągnięć się naliczyłeś/-aś?", ale co tam, w końcu San mnie zmusiła czego się nie robi z nudów? Miłej lektury i facepalm'ów ^^ PS. Przepraszam za brak litery ,,z" z kreską na górze (zi), ale coś się stało z klawiaturą. Ale to chyba nie utrudni czytelnikom życia (tak myślę). No i za lekko drażniący i dziwny sposób, w jaki piszę to opowiadanie, ale nie mam teraz weny na pisanie wspaniałych czterdziestogodzinnych prac. ♥♥♥ W opowiadaniu będą przeskoki. Raz na dziewczyny przeglądające kamerę, raz na tą jakże zgraną parkę. dziewczyny - Tomoko, Junko i Nina parka - Sakue i Nathan Teraz jeszcze to, czyje są czyje postacie: Nathan Raven - Sandrian Nina Raven - Sandrian Siostry Tenshin Junko, Sakue - Exoticzna Będę jeszcze opisywać, kto co aktualnie mówi, ale chyba nie muszę tego robić w przypadku Sakue... Nieważne. A teraz... Z buta i zaczynamy! Pewnego jakże pięknego popołudnia cała trójka sióstr, ze względu na odwołanie zajęć dodatkowych we wszystkich szkołach, postanowiła spotkać się z blizniakami Raven w sklepiku za rogiem ulicy, na której znajduje się dom dziewcząt. Tomoko i Junko były bardzo zadowolone, Sakue oczywiście miała minę urażonego pudla. Tak czy siak, po odbyciu małej pogawędki (czyli godzina sterczenia przed sklepem i rozmawianiem o niczym to 'mała pogawędka'? Dobrze, Exo, nie wtrącam się) w końcu trafili do środka. Nikt nie wiedział, po co tam właściwie poszli, nawet nie myśleli o tym, do jakiego sklepu wchodzą. Przecież nie idzie się do sklepu żeby coś kupić, co to za głupota? Do rzeczy, bo już dawno wszystkich zanudziłam: Był to bardzo elegancki ciuchland, zwany BIN! (Buy It Now!). Były tam wszystkie style ubrań, tak więc każdy mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie (oprócz Natha, który od dawna miał wszystko w d*pie). O dziwo, nie było w nim nikogo, prócz kasjerki i jej dziewięcioletniej córki, która wyglądała, jakby miała niedowagę, ale zawsze coś jadła. W pewnym momencie wbiegł jakiś mężczyna w garniturze, cały oblany potem i natychmiast podszedł do kasjerki. Jej źrenice zrobiły się większe, przerażenie zagościło na jej twarzy. W końcu zwróciła się do sklepowiczów: - Dzieci, czy moglibyście popilnować sklepu?! Wiem, że to ryzykowne, ale muszę iść... NATYCHMIAST. - Nie jesteśmy dzieć... Nina - Tak, jasne, popilnujemy sklepu - wtrąciła Tomoko, zakrywając ręką buzię Niny. - Dlaczego decydujesz za nas wszys... Sakue - P O P I L N U J E M Y sklepu, TAK? - powtórzyła Tomoko zakrywając drugą ręką usta Sakue. Reszta niechętnie pokiwała głową na ,,Dobra, ale masz u mnie dług". Kobieta momentalnie opuściła butik i popędziła przez ulicę, po kilku sekundach zniknęła z pola widzenia licealistów. Sakue odepchnęła Tomoko. - KTO POZWOLIŁ CI MNĄ RZĄDZIĆ?! GŁUPIA! TERAZ NIE WIEMY, ILE BĘDĘ MUSIAŁA TU JESZCZE SIEDZIEĆ! A CO, JAK TAMTA NIE WRÓCI? NIE BIORĘ ZA NIC ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚCI, SŁYSZYSZ?! ZA NIC!!! Sakue - Mieć dostęp do kluczy w drogim sklepie, to nie takie głupie... Nathan - Dziękuję. Minęło kilka lat minut strasznej ciszy. W pewnym momencie Nathan wziął takowe klucze spod lady i wyszedł na zaplecze zapalić. Zauroczona w nim od... jakiegoś tam dnia Sakue zaczęła się nim interesować. Cóż on robi? Nastała krótka chwila ciszy. "Księżniczka" była tak zajęta swymi myślami, że nawet nie zauważyła stojącej za nią Junko. - BUU! Czemu za nim nie pójdziesz? Masz okazję~ - AAAAA! NIE STRASZ MNIE TAK! NIGDY! A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego miałabym za nim pójsć, co?! Nie jestem twoim sługą, nie rządzisz mną! - Gdzie ja już to słyszałam... Nic ci nie każę. Po prostu on jest teraz samiusieńki jak palec. Mądry człek by to wykorzystał, hehe~ Sakue dowstała loading mózgu. W końcu odkrzyknęła: - PÓJDĘ TAM, BO JA TAM AKURAT CHCIAŁAM PÓJŚĆ, OKEY? NIE DLATEGO, ŻE MI KAZAŁYŚCIE CZY DLATEGO, ŻE ON TAM JEST!!! JEŚLI TAK MYŚLICIE, TO JESTEŚCIE W BŁĘDZIE! BAKA!!! I obrażona - jak zwykle - poszła za nim. I no, ten... Oczywiście, jak na porządne miejsce do wydania swoich oszczędności przystało, były tam kamery. A czy można się oprzeć podglądaniu wyczynów wnerwiającej, zakochanej himedere i mającego cały świa gdzieś buntownika? Właśnie. Tak więc licealistki po cichu podeszły do ekranu z nagraniami przy kasie. - Dlaczego za mną polazłaś? Nath - Ooo, cześć! Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś! Sakue - Nie kupuję tego. Po coś tu przyszła? Nath - J-ja ten... Bo chciałam, okey?! Sakue - Pff... Dobra. Nath Sakue rozglądała się, nie do końca wiedziała, po co On ''tu przyszedł. A po co ona? Bo chciała zobaczyć, co robi on. I takie kółko szczęścia~ W końcu księżniczka znalazła jakieś przyciski. - Hey, co to robi? - NIE DOTYKAJ TEGO! - BĘDĘ DOTYKAŁA TO, CO CHCĘ I KIEDY CHCĘ, OKEY?! I WCISNĘ JE, BO MI SIĘ TO PODOBA! I z determinacją wcisnęła czerwony guzik. Włączył się alarm i pokój został zamknięty. ...Podobnie jak wszystkie wejścia do sklepu, tak więc pozostałe dziewczyny mogły jedynie patrzeć przez kamerę, co robi tamta zgrana parka. - Pięknie... BRAWO, wcisnęłaś guzik i włączyłaś zaporę. Nie wyjdziemy. Jaki masz teraz pomysł, królewno?! - PFF, TO TWOJA WINA! MOGŁEŚ MNIE UPRZEDZIĆ CZY COŚ! - MOJA WINA?! MOJA?!!! TY MAŁA... dziewczęta - O cholera... Tomoko - Jesteśmy zamknięte, okulista nas jeszcze nie oszukał, widzimy. Nina - Nie o tym mówię, chodzi mi o nich. Pozabijają się! I nawet nie jestem przekonana, czy to na pewno Nath zamorduje Sakue... Tomoko - O cholera... Sakue&Junko - SAKUE!!! SAKUE!!! TYLKO NIE POBIJ NATHA ZA MOCNO! A TY, NATH, NIE ZADŹGAJ SAKUE ZBYT BOLEŚNIE, BO BĘDZIE W DOMU MARUDZIĆ I WTEDY TO TY BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ Z NIĄ POROBLEM, SŁYSZYSZ?! Junko - Junko, oni nas nie słyszą... To tylko kamera, nie ma mikrofonu. Tomoko - Ale my ich świetnie słyszymy~ Nina - I widzimy!~ Junko Teraz obie, Junko jak i Nina, miały minę w stylu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A Tomoko zaczęła się ich bać... Mnie osobiście to nie dziwi. W końcu jednak ponownie spojrzały na kamerę, a Nina dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że Nath jest sam z Sakue, a ona nie chce, żeby taka 'księżniczka' była blisko Natha (widzę, że dzisiaj wszyscy mają włączone wolne myślenie). parka Sakue aktualnie wskoczyła Nath'owi 'na barana' i zaczęła mu wyrywać włosy i drzeć się na całe gardło, a on chodził w kółko przeklinając i próbując ją zrzucić, biedny... W końcu przypomnieli sobie, że jest coś takiego jak prawa grawitacji i fizyki, więc Sakue ważąca podobnie do chłopaka teoretycznie nie mogła tyle na nim siedzieć. Tak więc... BUM! I oboje padli na ziemię. Nath natychmiastowo się podniósł i odszedł kilka kroków od dziewczyny, a ona tylko siedziała i krzyczała dalej: - AAAŁ! NA PEWNO ZŁAMAŁAM KOSTKĘ! Sakue - Phi, najwyżej ją skręciłaś... A tak w ogóle, JAK TY, K***A, POZWOLIŁAŚ SOBIE NA TO? Nath - NORMALNIE, JESTEM WAŻNIEJSZA OD CIEBIE ale cię kocham~, A KOSTKA MNIE BOLI, OKEY?! NA PEWNO JEST ZŁAMANA! Sakue - TO TRZEBA BYŁO NA MNIE NIE WSKAKIWAĆ I SIĘ NIE WYDURNIAĆ! I JESZCZE NIE WIEM, GDZIE JEST MOJA SIOSTRA! Nath - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! TO PRZEZ CIEBIE! SKĄD MIAŁAM WIEDZIEĆ, ŻE JESTEŚ NA TYLE SŁABY, ŻE MNIE NIE UDŹWIGNIESZ?! Sakue - CHOLERA! Ważysz kilka kilo mniej ode mnie, co ty myślisz, że jestem jakimś Pudzianem czy co?! Nath - Nie, nie myślę! Myślę, że powinieneś pójść na siłownię! Sakue dziewczęta - ZAMORDUJĘ JĄ!!! CZY ONA NIE WIE, ILE MUSZĘ SIEDZIEĆ NAD WYBOREM SZAMPONU DLA NIEGO?! JEŚLI TYLKO DOTKNIE JEGO BANDAŻY TO POPAMIĘTA!!! Nina - Nina, uspokój się ciut... Teraz i tak nie dasz rady jej zabić, chyba, że masz moce przekładania rąk przez monitory. Pff... Co za zgrana ekipa... Głupio, że musimy tutaj siedzieć. To się może źle skończyć... Tomoko - Tak, ale patrzcie na pozytywy. Mamy cały sklep dla siebie! Junko - Wcześniej w sumie też miałyśmy... Tomoko - CII! Nie psuj zabawy! Junko I pobiegła do ubrań, zupełnie ignorując jej denerwującą siostrę za ekranem. Zaczęła zakładać wszystko, co tylko znalazła, tworząc niesamowity modowy chaos. Ale ona się niczym nie przejmowała, jak to ona. Nina i Tomoko postanowiły zostawić ją z jej szajbą (bo jeśli Junko musi długo zostać w miejscu, potem odbija jej szajba i już jej nikt nie zatrzyma). parka Sakue trochę się uspokoiła i usiadła na krześle, które się tam znajdowało. Nath już nie zwracając na nią uwagi zaczął szperać w szafkach. - Hej, a może jakieś 'wybacz'? Sakue - Nie. Nath - SŁUCHAM? Sakue - Nie. Nath - A NIBY DLACZEGO? Sakue - Bo nie mam za co. Nath - JAK TO NIE MASZ ZA CO?! MOGĘ CI NAPISAĆ NAWET CAŁĄ LISTĘ, ALE NIE MAM NA TO OCHOTY! Odwrócił się i ignorował ją, dopóki nie odnalazł tego, czego szukał. - C-co ty... Sakue Nath wyciągnął z szuflady... ...małą sakiewkę monet i nożyk do papieru. - Kradniesz? A po co ci nożyk? C-CHCESZ MNIE ZADŹGAĆ?! Sakue - Szczerze, to TAK, ale tego nie zrobię. Chciałem spróbować otworzyć te chole*ne drzwi... Nath - TO SZYBKO! CZEMU NIE ZROBIŁEŚ TEGO OD RAZU?! Sakue - BO MI NIE DAŁAŚ, POKRĘCONA KRETYNKO!! Nath - PO PROSTU OTWIERAJ!!! Sakue Nath powiedział tylko coś pod nosem i zaczął kombinować z drzwiami. - A-a tak właściwie, po co ci ta sakiewka? Nie kradnij ze sklepu, głupi! Tu są kamery, geniuszu... Sakue - Myślisz, że nie wiem? Nath - Phi... Sakue I odwróciła się ze swoją typową miną. Nie wytrzymała jednak tej ciszy i po cichu podeszła do drzwi. Patrzyli na nie w pełnym skupieniu. Nagle wydobył się jakiś chrzęst i... - NATH! NATH! JAKIŚ DŹWIĘK!!! WYJDZIEMY?! Sakue Krzyknęła to tak nagle, że Nathan przestraszył się i podskoczył, wyrzucając nożyk... ...Pod drzwi. Do łazienki. Z drugiego zaplecza. Wyglądało, jakby Nath miał teraz zrobić potrójną eksplozję. Sakue - mimo swojej widocznej na kilometr głupoty - zrozumiała, że tym razem to na 110% przez nią, więc zrobiła uśmieszek idioty i powoli odeszła. - Ups.. Ha, ha... Ha... Sakue - SAAAAKUUUEEEE!!! Nath dziewczęta - Sakue, Ty kretynie... Nina - Czy kiedyś wspominałam, że ona nie grzeszy inteligencją? Tomoko - Nie i nie musiałaś wspominać... Nina - Pff... A ja się łudziłam, że może ta kobieta przeżyje to przyjemne spotkanie... Tomoko Obie westchnęły. (Zaraz, a gdzie Junko? Tak, Junko dalej ma wszystkich gdzieś i bawi się jak małe dziecko, ale dzięki, że pamiętasz) parka - W-wiesz, tym razem to może rzeczywiście była to troszkę moja win... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! ROZUMIESZ, ŻE DZIŚ JUŻ '''KOLEJNY RAZ '''ZEPSUŁAŚ MI UCIECZKĘ?! MYŚLISZ, ŻE JAK ZWALISZ WSZYSTKO NA MNIE TO BĘDZIESZ NIEWINNA? A NIE, TY NIGDY NIE MYŚLISZ!!! Sakue bez słowa podeszła do miejsca, w którym podłoga była zepsuta, kompletnie ignorując Natha. Podniosła jedną z desek i wyciągnęła stamtąd jakiś klucz. Nath osłupiał. Dziewczyny przed ekranem też osłupiały. - Czy.. To... Jest... Klucz? Nath - Tak, to jest klucz. Sakue - I TY CAŁY CZAS WIEDZIAŁAŚ, GDZIE ON JEST, tak? Nath - Tak. Sakue - I PRZEZ TEN CAŁY CZAS, K**WA, WIEDZIAŁAŚ, GDZIE ON JEST, TAK?!! Nath - Tak. Sakue - Szlag by c...Nath - Ale to nie jest TEN klucz. Sakue Teraz wszyscy byli zmieszani. Nikt nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło. To dziwne... Sakue była nieco.. przerażająca? Nath jednak starał się zachować spokój, by nie zabijać na oczach swojej siostry, ale był tak zdenerowany, że gdyby dało się zabijać wzrokiem, Sakue byłaby już przy jądrze ziemi. - Ten klucz jest jednak od czegoś, co nam może pomóc. Wiesz, on jest od... łazienki. Sakue Wtedy oczywiście wszystko wróciło do normy: Sakue jest głupia. I tępa. A już miała przebłyski jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania jej osobą. No cóż... - Tak, bardzo nam pomoże. Przecież musisz umyć rączki, tak ciężko pracowałaś... Nath - CICHO CWELU, nie idę tam po sprawy dotyczące higieny. Wrzuciłam tam mój telefon, a on na pewno coś da. Tylko może poprawię ciut makijaż... Sakue - NIE. Nath dziewczyny - NIE. & Tomoko parka - Kiedy ja ci przysięgam, że to potrwa tylko chwilę! Sakue - Jeśli ta twoja "chwila" ma trwać tyle co "chwila" naszej rozmowy pod sklepem, to na to nie idę. Nath (dla leniwych: sama głupia pogawędka trwała około godziny i też mówili "chwila") - Ale jesteś uparty... Dla urody trzeba się trochę poświęcić!~ Sakue - Po pierwsze: nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Po drugie: nawet gdyby, to marnowanie czterech godzin w łazience... Nath - NIE ZNASZ SIĘ, GŁUPI! Akurat tobie przydała by się zmiana... Sakue - KUR*A, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I IDŹ WRESZCIE PO TEN PIER*OLONY TELEFON! Nath - NIE MUSISZ SIĘ OD RAZU DRZEĆ! Sakue - JA SIĘ NIE DRĘ! A TY TO CO?! Nath - JA?! CHYBA UPADŁEŚ NA ŁEB W WIEKU NIEMOWLĘCYM, BO... Sakue - KIM TY JESTEŚ, ŻEBY TAK DO MNIE MÓWIĆ?! Nath - SAKUE TENSHIN, MĄDRALO! CHYBA PRZY TYM UPADKU USZKODZIŁEŚ SOBIE PAMIĘĆ! Sakue - IDŹ. PO. TEN. PIE*DZIELONY. TELEFON. dziewczyny - Błagam.. Czy oni mogą się zamknąć... Tomoko - W sumie, też byłabym wkurzona na miejscu Natha. Nina - Mnie to w sumie obojętne. Jednak zachowują się jak dzieci... Tomoko Zrobiła ten swój wielki uśmiech. - ..w wieku niemowlęcym. Tomoko - Pff... A wracając... IDŹ JUŻ PO TEN CHOLE*NY KLUCZ! Nina parka Bo bardzo pokaźnej serii przekleństw padającej z obu stron, Sakue w końcu ruszyła swój wypindrzony tyłek w stronę drzwi i zaczęła je otwierać. Oczywiście, przekręciła nie w tę stronę i wszystko się wydłużyło. W końcu jednak jej się to udało (brawo, Sakue!) i weszła do pomieszczenia. Telefonu nigdzie nie było widać. - Tak właściwie, jak twój telefon, który miałaś cały czas TAM, znalazł się TUTAJ? Nath Tak szczerze, nie obchodziło go to w ogóle, ale zapytał tak po prostu "bezmyślnie". - To taka długa i nudna historia, pełna zwrotów akcji i napięcia, gdzie dobro zwycięża nad złem, jednak główny bohater musi oddać coś bardzo cennego jego sercu. Mianowicie telefon upadł mi i wślizgnął się pod drzwi. Koniec. Sakue - Próbujesz być zabawna? Próbuj dalej, dziewczynko. Nath - Nieważne. Nie widzę mojego super nowiusieńkiego i drogiego smartfona (wybacz, lokowanie produktu)! Sakue - Boże... A jak wygląda? Nath - ŁADNIE! Sakue - Dzięki za szczegóły... Nath - Nie ma za co, możesz w podzięce zadzwonić. A NO TAK... Sakue - F*ck. Nigdzie go nie ma. Nath - MUSI GDZIEŚ TU BYĆ, NIE? WEŹ SIĘ WYSIL! Sakue Jak myślisz, czy Nathan spełnił jej prośbę? Napisz dziesięciostronicowy referat, w którym opiszesz, jak bardzo Nathan miał to w d*pie. No właśnie. Ale miał już dość Sakue (no i trochę tego miejsca), więc postanowił się trochę porozglądać. W końcu znalazł wielki, różowy, wysadzany najprawdziwszą chińską podróbą diamentów smartfon w "super-duper kawaii" koty. - Co to za śmieć? Nath - MÓJ TELEFON, GŁĄBIE! Sakue - MOŻE TAK ,,DZIĘKI"?! Nath - Nie ma za co! Jestem do usług~ Sakue BRAWO, Sakue, jesteś bardzo bystra. Wracając: Sakue ma telefon, Nath zajumał trochę hajsu na wydatki i jest git. A nie, siedzą w schowku. Taki drobny szczegół. I tak w ogóle to męska łazienko-toaleta, ale co tam. - DOBRA, PRZESTAŃ ROBIĆ SELFIE W MĘSKIM KIBLU, BO NAWET JA SĄDZĘ, ŻE TO PO*ĄBANE I ZADZWOŃ DO KOGOŚ! Nath - Dobra, cicho! Może zadzwonię po Tomoko... Sakue - Świetny plan, może jeszcze zadzwoń do prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby przysłał posiłki. Nath - Racja, jestem głodna. Masz do niego numer? Sakue dziewczyny - Nawet nie pamięta o tym, że ja też jestem tu zamknięta... Skąd się biorą tacy ludzie? Tomoko - Mnie się wydaje, że z otchłani piekieł... Tylko stamtąd mogą przychodzić takie dziwolągi. Nina Nina lekko zachichotała. parka - Tak czy siak, do kogo zadzwonić? Może po pizzę? Nie, zbyt kaloryczna. To może... Sakue - DAJ TO. - mówiąc to, w natychmiastowym tempie odebrał jej z rąk komórkę. Nath - EJ NO! Sakue W końcu Nathan wybrał numer telefonu. Czekał kilka sekund, po czym odłożył telefon i spojrzał w stronę Sakue. - Czy możesz mi wyjasnić, co oznacza ,,BRAK ŚRODKÓW NA KONCIE"?! Nath - Tak. To znaczy, że nie mam pieniędzy i do nikogo nie zadzwonisz. Sakue Po chwili zrozumiała, o co chodziło. - Ou... Możliwe, że zdarzyło mi się nieco dłużej porozmawiać z jeden czy dwa razy... Sakue Nath rzucił telefonem o ziemię. Jednak był to jakiś mocarz, bo nie było na nim ani rysy. - EJ NO KURDE! MÓGŁ SIĘ ROZBIĆ! Poza tym, nawet jeśli miałabym coś na koncie, to na bank nie ma zasięgu w tej norze. Sakue Nagle było słychać odgłos kluczy. - CO SIĘ TUTAJ... kasjerka Wszyscy osłupieli. Najwidoczniej nikt już nie pamiętał, że byli w sklepie tylko na chwilę i kasjerka miała szybko wrócić (tak, wróciła bardzo szybko, niczym Nathan uciekający przed Sakue...). - CO TO MA BYĆ?! DLACZEGO TU TAKI BAŁAGAN?! I CZEMU JEST WŁĄCZONA ZAPORA?! kasjerka - Zadaje pani dużo pytań... Nina - Proszę pani... Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie Sakue. Proszę jej wybaczyć, jest ponadprzeciętnie głupia i wcisnęła alarm. Junko - Boże... Boże... A ta... Sekue, czy jak tam... To jest ta tutaj w bandażach? kasjerka Nina dostała wścieku i już miała cisnąć jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale Tomoko zakryła jej twarz ręką. Przez te dwie minuty rozmowy pozbierała wszystkie walające się na ziemi ubrania... W przeciwieństwie do kasjerki, jest szybka. W końcu pracowniczka podeszła zaniepokojona do lady. Kiedy zobaczyła, że nic nie zniknęło, odetchnęła z ulgą. Kątem oka ujrzała parkę przez kamerę. Z miną mówiącą "posłucham, ale to co powiedzą nie ma znaczenia", zapytała: - A co oni tam u licha robią? kasjerka - Sakue to ta wytapetowana blondyna. A ten, który biedny musi się z nią użerać, to mój brat. Nina - A dlaczego oni tam są? - Ten chłopak poszedł po coś na zaplecze, a ona za nim poszła. I wcisnęła guzik. I są zamknięci. Tomoko - Dlaczego nie wyszli? kasjerka - Drzwi są zamknięte~ Junko - Ale wiecie, że guzik, który wcisnęła znajduje się na panelu sterowania? kasjerka Dziewczyny zrobiły facepalm, tylko Junko nie rozumiała dlaczego, bo nie zna się na elektronice. - Eh... Skoro to panel sterowania, to znaczy, że obok przycisku alarmu musi być też przycisk do wyłączania go... Tomoko - Aaaa. Zaraz... Czyli oni cały czas mogli wyjść? Junko - TAK. & Nina - Boże... Czyli przez nich my w sumie też tu siedziałyśmy na darmo, bo my nie mamy tu żadnej innej opcji. Nina - Ale spędziłyśmy odmienne popołudnie. Ja uważam, że to całkiem zabawne. Tomoko - Dobrze, a teraz... PROSZĘ WYJŚĆ. W TEMPIE EKSPRESOWYM! kasjerka - A co z nimi? Junko - WYJDŹCIE. ZARAZ ICH WYPUSZCZĘ. TYLKO WYJDŹCIE. kasjerka - Ale... Nina - WYNOCHA! kasjerka Dziewczyny szybko opuściły sklep. Po kilku minutach przyszła również zgrana parka. - No, jedno jest pewne: już nas tu nie wpuszczą. - mówiąc to, zachichotała. Nina - A nie chodziło ci przypadkiem o to, że Sakue jest tępa i głupia? Tomoko - To też. Nina - EJ! Sakue - NIGDY WIĘCEJ... NIGDY WIĘCEJ Z NIĄ! Nath - Oj, przyznaj, że było całkiem fajnie~ Sakue - TAK, BYŁO PO PROSTU W CH*J FAJNIE! Nath - Widzisz? Mówiłam, że było fajnie! Sakue (brawo, jesteś bardzo inteligentna) Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów, wykończeni tym dniem. Jednak nie myśl, że to koniec. ''Notka od autorki: Jeśli to czytasz, znaczy, że przetrwałeś/-aś do końca. Brawo! Masz gofra w nagrodę! Wybacz, że to opowiadanie to praktycznie sam dialog, ale musiałam * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon